


Once A Thief

by canoeisaliar



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, bottom!cristiano
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoeisaliar/pseuds/canoeisaliar
Summary: Cristiano is The Thief Lord, and one day he came across another one.





	

Once a thief

“我要得到那颗钻石。”Cristiano端着杯子喝了一口香槟，他的眉毛高高地扬起，下颚微收，Marcelo顺着他的目光看过去，那是一枚鹅卵石大小的国王钻石，在层层武装的钢化玻璃里璀璨地闪耀着。

“看上去难度不小。”Marcelo在他耳边说，他的视线正扫视着人群，他们在一艘豪华游艇上，到处都是商业大亨的女儿和高层政客，而派对的亮点绝对是那枚属于Leite家的钻石，据说Leite夫人在拉斯维加斯买到它，她决心将它带回家族作为荣耀和财富的象征，而Cristiano看到了它，决心将它纳为己有，毕竟，他是这个世界上最顶尖的大盗。

“三星半。”Cristiano的视线在四周搜索着，人群中混杂着几个保镖，二楼的拐角和重要的楼梯口都站着几个不容小觑的彪形大汉，他的视线最终落在钢化玻璃上，名流们偶尔路过它，咯咯笑着点评复又离开，海浪吹拂着游艇，Cristiano将香槟一口饮尽。 

“一群白痴，”Cristiano在侍者的餐盘里取下一小块布丁，点评着大厅里的安保系统，“协作性几乎为零。”他露出一个微笑，而Pepe知道Cristiano战无不胜，“需要我们做什么吗？”

“草莓布丁，你的最爱。”Cristiano将布丁递给Marcelo，“好好享受美食，准备好离开的工具。”他眨眨眼睛，露出一个明亮的微笑。

Sergio Ramos是一个伪装大师，或者准确来说，他是犯罪界的顶尖高手。

当他在派对进行到一半在大厅消失时，几乎没人发现什么异常，他的目标很明确，他要得到那枚钻石，有地下市场出了近乎天价的数字追逐这枚钻石，而Sergio从不和钱过不去。

在晚宴召开后的十分钟那枚钻石已经被秘密换掉，而Sergio确定真正的国王钻石已经被带到了楼上层层保护，而他需要的做的就是用电磁炮冰冻所有的电子设备，给自己争取宝贵的五分钟时间潜入存放钻石的房间，破解密码然后将它拿到溜之大吉。

Sergio用手拉了拉领带，那儿有些太过于紧了，当他悄悄溜上楼的时候，一切都还很正常，直到他侧身滑进一处拐角时，某个人和他撞到了一块，那一下几乎让眼前的人摔倒，还好Sergio握紧了他的腰，“抱歉。”他低声说，后退了一步，保安向他们走来，他们的位置太过于危险，靠近主人的私密地区，而Sergio几乎没时间去思索什么，“该死。”他面前的男人低声说，然后他们在昏暗的灯光中对视了一眼。

Sergio盯着他乌溜溜的眼珠，几乎没有犹豫地按着他的腰将他推在墙上侵占了他张开的双唇。“操——”这个男人呜咽着，但他没有挣扎，相反，他伸手抱住了Sergio的后背，Sergio的心一动，这个男人闻起来、尝起来，都不可思议的好，他本想做做样子，但当他的舌尖扫过对方光润的牙齿时，一股无名的火焰顺着他的身体深处蜿蜒而上。

Sergio捏着他的下颚逼迫男人张开嘴，这是一个彻彻底底的法式深吻，舌尖纠缠着舌尖，深的足够让Cristiano感到疼痛，等到保安终于从他们身后离开时，Sergio才终于放开眼前的男人，他露出一个微笑，“抱歉，我只是……”当他正在寻找理由时，眼前的男人发出轻笑。

“……操，你是个接吻高手。”他面前的男人舔了舔嘴唇，而当他抬起头时，Sergio看到了一张英俊的面孔，或者说，就只是难以形容的好看，他一头黑色的卷发，两根像三十年代女星一样的挑眉，和一双眼角发红，湿润而明亮的眼睛，更不要说那些纠缠在一起洋娃娃般的睫毛了，Sergio有些咋舌，他怎么完全不记得他在晚宴有见过这样一个诱人的男人？

“所以，你想再试试？”Sergio靠近他，带着一个掀起嘴唇的狼笑，“方便告诉我你的名字吗？”他的手臂在男人的腰上圈着，后者盯着他，那里头盛满了被吸引的情欲。

“Ronnie，Ronnie Fugeson。”他说，声音沙哑而情色，“也许我们可以互相留个电话号码什么的？”他建议道，双眼闪闪发亮，Sergio大笑，“Kert Huston。”他伸出手，在Ronnie把手递给时再次靠近男人带着香槟气息的红唇，“我会和你约会的，美人，我会的。”

他的确会，等他结束这档子事他会和这个Ronnie约会，然后操他，让这个高大，带着香喷喷气息的男人在他的身下为他张开双腿。

他们在楼梯口分别，Cristiano快速地进入书房，Pepe已经在三分钟前解决了电子设备的通讯问题，他低头看了看手腕上的手表，在指针滑动了三四圈后，一切都陷入黑暗。Cristiano快速潜入书房后的阳台，钻石被放在另外一个房间里，而破解密码的时间十分宝贵，Cristiano选择更简单粗暴的，他在书房解决了两个保安，他能在三分钟内想出一百种杀死一个人的办法，自然也就能用不到一分钟让这两个人失去意识。当他轻巧地踏过阳台，弯腰推开门钻进房间时，那枚钻石已经近在咫尺了。

“咔嚓。”

Cristiano情不自禁地大骂了一句，他无处可藏，只能迅速转身藏在厚重的波西米亚风窗帘的背后，窗帘不够宽大，如果进来的保安打开灯那么他的影子就会被投射在阳台上，而任何一个敏感的受过专业培训的人都会意识到房间里有不该来的第三者。

他的手慢慢地触摸到了枪的位置，来人脚步很轻，并且没有开灯，相反的，他直奔保险柜而去。Cristiano心中警铃大作，整个人蓄势待发，当他伸手撩开窗帘的一角时，他看到一个全副武装的人正在设法破解保险箱的密码。

“操。”Cristiano无声大骂，他只花了0.3秒的时间去思索和判断，就直接从口袋中抽出枪站了起来，几乎是在他举枪的同一时间，另一个大盗回过头用枪对准了他的头。

他们对视了几秒，“Kurt Huston？”Cristiano咬牙切齿，他的脸色请一阵白一阵，而后者同样，他愣了几秒后露出一个微笑，“美人，你是Cristiano Ronaldo。”他说，把枪举得更高，金色的脑袋微微扬起，“顺便说一句，我叫Sergio Ramos，没错，就是那个偷走了你的战利品的家伙。”

Cristiano脸上的表情精彩至极，他们在黑暗中没有逼近对方，“滚蛋，钻石是我的。”Cristiano说，他的声音有些喘，情绪由震惊转化为愤怒，他知道Sergio Ramos，这个男人在过去的六个月里几乎破坏了他的一切计划，他是地下赌场冉冉升起的新星，他的成交额慢慢超越了Cristiano，而后者几乎没见过这个男人，人们说他是伪装大师，从没人知道这个代号“狼”的男人究竟从哪儿来。到最后Cristiano不得不黑进银行系统里获取资金。

“只有不到一分钟了，美人，如果你想和我在这里同归于尽，那么你尽可以这么做。”Sergio慢慢后退，四十五秒后通讯设备就会恢复，而Cristiano眯着眼睛盯着他的样子就好像一只被踩到尾巴的猫咪，这可不是调情的好时候，Sergio无声苦笑。

Cristiano思索着扳回局面的可能性，杀掉Ramos？攻击Ramos？他的脑海里飘过数个计划，但几乎统统都被否决，“不可能，Ramos，滚开。”他咬牙说道，放在扳机上的手指蠢蠢欲动。

Sergio拥有超强的、天生的感应力，这几乎是上帝赐予他最宝贵的财富，当他意识到有人朝着这个房间走来时，他向Cristiano走去，后者眯着眼睛满脸的警惕。

第二声“咔嚓”声在黑暗中传来。

Cristiano的脊背绷紧了，他的眼睛里写满了怀疑，而Sergio直接快速地圈着他将他带进窗帘后面。

“操你的！”Cristiano的眼睛里燃烧着火焰，他们几乎没花几秒钟，Sergio将他圈在怀里，藏在厚重的窗帘背后，他们的身影太过庞大，但Sergio掐着他的肩膀将后者和他一起拖进书柜和窗帘后面形成的窄小的黑暗区域时，这时门已经被打开，三个安保人员走进来，而Cristiano的枪仍然顶在他的胸前，当Sergio朝着他呲牙时，Cristiano将枪向上顶在了他的下颚。

“Well Down”Sergio的松果腺突突跳动着，他眯着眼前盯着怀中的男人，当他的枪抵在Cristiano的肺部时，他们都知道这是死局。三个安保人员在房间里叽叽喳喳地讨论了些什么，当他们靠近窗帘的时候，Cristiano紧张起来，他安静地，乖巧地蜷缩在Sergio的怀里，就和十几分钟前他们在二楼的拐角接吻时一样亲近。

如果说那个叫Ronnie拥有一张俊美的面孔的男人叫Sergio性欲勃发，那么当这个男人其实是Cristiano Ronaldo的这个事实足够让Sergio欲火焚身，他们都紧张极了，Cristiano在他的怀里，Sergio几乎感受得到他的心跳，他唇边火辣的香槟的味道，他的颤抖的睫毛，还要他坚定的，随时准备要了Sergio命的枪，都让眼前这一幕变得前所未有的火辣和刺激。

安保人员在窗帘外聊着天，Sergio本想获取一些有用的信息，但当他的怀里紧紧贴着的男人正不断地呼吸着，警惕着时，他的意识几乎无法分散，Sergio侧过头，Cristiano的眼珠里划过一丝不安和惊恐，他的枪微微放松， 皱着眉头盯着他。

他们之间的距离近的只有不到三公分，而Sergio只需要向前一点点就能捕获Cris的红唇，这听上去几乎比那颗该死的国王钻石更有吸引力。他的裤子开始变得足够紧，他们的下身亲密地贴在一起，这足够让后者感受到逐渐顶在他大腿根部的火热滚烫的硬物，而这一切都让他们所处的空间变得更加火热而滚烫。

Cristiano怒火中烧地瞪着他，他向后微微后退着，Sergio的手钳着他的腰，他的嘴唇掀起一个微笑，当落锁声响起时，Sergio按着他的后脑撕咬着Cristiano的红唇。

空气的温度陡然上升，Cristiano在Sergio撕咬他嘴唇的间隙发出一声模糊不清的咒骂，但当Sergio将他按在墙上伸手顺着西装的下摆钻进去，拉出Cristiano的衬衫时，后者的身体僵硬着，Sergio的手指找到了他的胸膛，在上面留下一串火花。

“操你的，Sergio Ramos，你这个出来卖的——唔……啊。”Cristiano压抑着声音大骂，但Sergio的手直接覆盖在了他的裤裆上，那一下叫Cristiano浑身激颤，双眼瞪大，喉咙里发出哬嗬的声响，羞愤极了，他的脸庞变得惊人的诱人，就仿佛一只被激怒的大猫似的，正在蠢蠢欲动地磨牙可爪子却被兽夹禁锢着。Sergio扬起唇角，他本可以直接一枪崩了Cristiano，但这个男人要命的火辣，杀了他比操他要容易的多，而Sergio喜欢挑战极限。

“啊哈。”Sergio低声笑，Cristiano痛恨他发出这样意有所指的语气词时的神态，他的眼睛眯起来，笑的像一只狐狸似的，“小豹子，你硬了。”Sergio宣布道，Cristiano满脸通红，他的腰似乎有些发软，Sergio靠近他，在他的下颚上舔了一下，他手中的动作更加不容抗拒，隔着西装裤逗弄着黑发男人，“又湿又软，操，我打赌你对我有很多想法。”

抵在下颚上的枪带着一些迟疑，不再如早些时候那么坚定，Sergio不在意地将它拨开。Cristiano发出一声闷哼，Sergio早就硬了，现在他正不断向前顶撞着Cristiano，后者的睫毛不断地扑闪，想要破口大骂却只能吐出暧昧的喘息。

“如果你的香肠没有顶的我这么不舒服……我会有更多想法，Ramos，你想同归于尽吗？就为了这颗钻石。”他的眼睛眯着，虽然握着枪的手已经放下，满脸通红，在欲海中沉浮，但仍然在衡量着如何解决当下局面的最佳方案。

“我为了你进入这一行，宝贝，抓到你是我毕生愿望。”Ramos微微笑着，“钻石和你比起不值一提。”“哇哦，我应该感到荣幸吗？而你甚至不知道我长什么样？”Cristiano怀疑，他的声音沙哑情色，火辣的不可思议，“‘Kurt Houston’你难道想说你暗恋我？放你的屁！钻石我势在必得！”

Sergio没有回答他，他只是逼近Cristiano寻找他的下唇，厮磨拉扯着柔软湿润的唇瓣，让Cristiano发出暧昧的呻吟，“都给你，宝贝，最名贵的珠宝也比不上你。”Sergio半真半假地表白，而Cristiano浑身发软，他们最好不要在这里闹出什么惊天的动静，Leite家族的长子和FBI关系匪浅，Cristiano还不想被全球通缉，虽然从某种角度看这看上去更像是个荣誉。

Sergio侧过头亲吻他的下颚，Cristiano发出一声懊恼的呜咽，伸手圈着后者的肩膀，那一下让Sergio狼性大发，他几乎忍不住要咬一口怀中人柔软敏感的耳垂来抑制自己发出吼声。“操……Ramos，你不值得同归于尽，如果你想被人发现……”Cristiano警告着，他试图让自己听起来十分强硬，但要命的，Sergio亲吻着他的耳垂，挤压着他的勃起让这一切听起来毫无说服力。

“Baby Cris，三楼的控制终端已经被黑了，我想那是你的人干的？”Sergio赞赏道，Cristiano洋洋得意，但他又被对话中别的部分吸引了注意力，“别叫我Baby……”他说，伸手抱着Sergio的脑袋送上红唇，眼珠在黑暗中闪闪发亮。

“……操，我真想现在操你，”Sergio无声大笑，“Ronnie Boy，你要命的火辣，怎么会有你这样的人。”他嘟囔着，似乎在埋怨似的：“如果你就和Messi一样无趣就好了。”Cristiano磨着牙，他们在墙上交换了一个动作，Cristiano的手触摸到了Sergio的身体，他的动作看上去就像是调情，亦或是刀尖上的舞蹈，Sergio亲吻他的嘴唇时一直将另一只手松松地圈在他的喉咙上，而当他找到那把Sergio松松地握在手中的枪时，Cristiano抬起头。

几乎是在Sergio扼住他的喉咙的同时，Cristiano以一个潇洒漂亮的格斗动作给了Sergio一拳，正中肺部，力道十足，足够让后者发出闷哼并松了力气。

接着他们混战在一起，水平相当，Sergio或许更厉害一些，当Cristiano的衬衫荣誉报废时，他的肚子已经挨了好几拳，而Sergio也好不到那里去，Cristiano打赌他的眼圈一定青了。终于，Cristiano找到了空挡，他用脚踢掉Sergio手中的枪，格洛克飞快地滑进黑暗的角落里。Sergio抹了抹嘴角，Cristiano迅速在黑暗中朝着他开了几枪，Sergio躲过了大部分，FBI高配的格洛克加上消音器让这几枪在海浪声中微不足道，但有一枪射中了他的腹部，而如果不是Sergio习惯在任务前全副武装他或许会直接交代在这里。

Cristiano听到了一声闷哼，他犹豫了一会儿，事实上也就是不到两秒钟的功夫，接着直奔保险箱而去。Sergio咳嗽着，耳边传来密码破解的机械音，“Baby，我以为你和我一样享受这个。”他慢慢站起身，Cristiano给了他一瞥，似乎在犹豫要不要朝他补上一枪。

“如果你不是Sergio Ramos。”Cristiano回答，伴随着按键的声音，他听起来平静而温和。Sergio觉得他迷人的紧。

他的确是顶尖高手，或许在密码破译这一领域比Sergio强的多，只花了大约四秒钟的时间，Cristiano已经将装在玻璃盒中的钻石取了出来。接下来的事情就简单多了，他转过身，Sergio朝着他微笑，他的肋骨恐怕断了一根，如果Cristiano打算把他扔进海里他也无处可逃。

但Cristiano没有那么做，他将钻石装进西装里，走到窗前拉开窗户，海风吹拂着他的卷发，Cristiano似乎嘟囔了几句太冷了之类的话，随后轻巧地将绳子丢出窗户，当他翻身滑下去的时候，Cristiano朝他眨了眨眼睛，“祝你好运。”他半真半假地说，随后消失在窗边，而那一眼叫Sergio心动不已。

钻石触动了内置的报警系统，几乎是在Cristiano顺着绳索一路滑到早就准备好的船边的同时，警铃大作，房间的警示灯忽明忽暗，而Sergio没有多少时间。

他在离开房间的路上遇到了两个保安，Sergio只开了一枪，第二个男人也随之倒下。Cristiano不喜欢杀人，他总是追逐最璀璨的珠宝和最奢侈的画作，而Sergio就不一样，他选择这一行纯粹是为了刺激，他不忌讳杀人也不忌讳见血，谁出的价高他就会为谁服务，他就是现代的雇佣兵，Cristiano更像是任性的孩子。

而Sergio没有撒谎，将Cristiano逐下神坛就是他的目标，他只是没想到，这个男人不仅是个顽皮的任性的孩子，还拥有如此火辣的身材和诱人的面孔，如此可口。

Sergio给他的团队打了个电话，一路向着屋顶的方向跑去，顺便朝着顶层方向的保卫处扔了一颗烟雾弹，他的肋骨很疼，得赶快去医院，所以他在烟雾的掩护下飞快地朝着保安射了几枪，惨叫声混杂着混乱的尖叫呼喊和警笛让这一切看上去像一场好莱坞动作戏。

Sergio迎着海风和星空朝着屋顶跑去，他的直升机早已等待已久。

等Sergio在飞机上包扎好伤口后，Iker一直都在大惊小怪，而Sergio根本没办法控制自己就只是露出一样阳光灿烂的微笑，“Cristiano Ronaldo， Fucking God，我遇到他了。”

直升机在海上朝着海港飞去，而Cristiano在他的游艇里亲吻着璀璨的钻石。 

“新的目标？”Pepe拿着一摞文档走进Cristiano的个人收藏室，后者正坐在他的真皮沙发上欣赏战利品，三个月前从Sergio Ramos那里夺走的钻石已经被他打磨成了耳钉，而他已经厌倦了一个月的休息，他去了蒙巴萨参加了几场拍卖晚会，又去了芝加哥参加了某位石油大亨的派对，而一直以来Cristiano习惯给自己定下目标接着去完成它，觞筹交错的舞会和上流社会的肮脏派对不是他那一型。

“两个星期后纽约上东区会有一场派对，Jones那个老头的女儿会去参加，而她现在正在伦敦参加一个拍卖会，”Cristiano把电脑上的信息指给Pepe看，露出一个坏笑来：“伦敦苏富比拍卖行，杰克森·波洛克的名画，抽象表现主义！你知道我爱死他了！” 

Pepe把文件摊开，他看上去有些无奈，但他一直对Cristiano宠溺有加，“你就不能过几天安生日子。”他叹了一口气，“万一她，恩，Kath Jones，没有买到这幅画……”

“蠢姑娘对这幅画势在必得。”Cristiano哼了一声，“你懂的，有钱人溺爱女儿的后果。”他笑了起来，双眼弯弯，“对了，Sergio Ramos的资料查的怎么样了？”他并非对这个男人有十二分的兴趣，但Cristiano不得不承认他很在意，就好像只要Sergio这个混蛋还在这个世界上，还在这个领域内活动，就是一枚无形的炸弹一样。

“简直太简单了，只需要一个名字，这家伙开通了几乎所有的社交软件。”Cristiano翻了个白眼，把文件拿到手中，“表现型人格，典型的过度补偿，我猜他有个可怜的惨遭校园暴力的童年……”

但实际上的信息让他大吃一惊，Sergio家住马德里，在上东区拥有一套顶级的豪宅，家中一切都井井有条，低调而奢侈。他有一个顶尖的智囊团，背后的势力让他的犯罪起点很高，犯罪成本却被大大压缩，Sergio选择成为一个雇佣兵，他不缺钱却独独乐于挑战，把自己定位为玩家。

“真让人讨厌。”Cristiano皱了皱鼻子，他将文件扔进垃圾桶里，“等我再次见到他，我不会放过他他。”他宣布道，Marcelo正巧拿着啤酒推门进来，“不放过谁？”

“Sergio Ramos……那个讨厌鬼。”Cristiano嘟着嘴回答，Marcelo挑了挑眉毛，不做评论，Pepe咳嗽了两声站起身，“总之，我们得准备去纽约了不是吗？”

Cristiano在三天后到达了纽约，他给自己买了一副新的墨镜，在高档商场里挑选纪梵希衬衫，他是个十分注重仪表的人，无他原因，他生性如此。等到傍晚的时候他去了一家俱乐部，是那种能让他完全放松的类型，Cristiano总是紧绷着神经，他需要一个地方，而一个舒服的SPA能一扫旅途的疲惫。

Cristiano来过纽约很多次，是这家俱乐部的常客，当他裹好毛巾躺在理疗床上，理疗师傅为他揉捏紧绷的肌肉时，Cristiano让自己完全放松了下来，他闭上眼睛，放任自己沉浸在思绪中。他喜欢在脑海中国建模，思索他在一周后如何接近Kath Jones又如何在顶级的安全系统下偷走名画扬长而去，他差不多花了四十五分钟去思考每一步，细致到每一分钟。对Cristiano来说，这种时刻就像一个私人的宫殿，享受着SPA和香薰，进行一个又一个头脑风暴。

直到他听到一个慵懒的声音隔着床帘传来，“是的，没错，我需要这个服务。”

Cristiano睁开眼睛，他的瞳孔微微放大，抬起头来，理疗师递给他一个疑惑的眼神，Cristiano摇了摇头，他重新趴回垫子，闭着眼睛，睫毛颤抖。

该死的Sergio Ramos在他隔壁的床上。

接下来的几分钟他无论如何也无法将思绪放在思维建模和SPA上了，Cristiano满脑子都是如何打败Sergio Ramos，他是故意的，就好像他是无意一样，他在故意招惹Cristiano。“Wow，你真是有一双拥有魔法的手……”Sergio发出感叹，Cristiano睁开眼睛盯着眼前的白色帘子。

“啊是的，我第一次来。”他说，像是无意一样地再次开口，“据说这是个好地方，会员资格搞的我够呛，但真是值得，你说呢？”

Cristiano咬牙切齿并且忍无可忍，他猛地起身拉开帘子，而Sergio Ramos正趴在理疗床上，丢给他一个惊讶的眼神，“Baby Cris……”他呢喃着这个名字，刻意调笑，他身边一位金发美女正诧异地看着他们。Cristiano皱着眉毛，“你为什么会在这里？你他妈难道在跟踪我？”

“还是这么火爆(hot)，”Sergio半真半假地说，掀起嘴角微笑，“考虑到我们曾经那么亲密，BabyCris，我以为我们是朋友。”

“我怀疑我们对朋友的定义是两回事，”Cristiano磨牙道，“别叫我FuckingBaby。”

“我就是忍不住，”Sergio舔着他的牙齿，笑的像一匹野狼一样，“好不容易抓到了你。”他起身，金发美女手足无措地看着他们，“耳钉很衬你。”他坐在那儿盯着Cristiano点评道，“不过也许它放在别的地方会更好看。”他的视线顺着Cristiano的下颚滑向他的锁骨，他的乳头，和他裹着浴巾的私密地区。

“操你的！”Cristiano露出了虎牙，Sergio猛地起身捧着他的脸吻了上去，而这一下叫Cristiano也没想到，等到他被Sergio用怪力掀到床上时，他才来得及挣扎踢打，而Sergio的手捏着他的下颚，舌头舔舐过他的牙齿，没有强行扫荡，而Cristiano确信他敢把舌头伸进来就会让它跟他分家。

Sergio的肚子中了一拳，他吃痛地抬起头，用低沉而恐怖的声音低吼：“滚。”两位理疗师吓呆了，而金发美女几乎哭出来，他们掀开帘子跑了出去，Cristiano呼哧呼哧地喘着气，他的脸红了一片，双腿拼命挣扎，眼珠黑亮发光，Sergio眼底闪动着疯狂的光，“BabyCris，这幅画我不会送给你了，如果你想得到它，你得亲自来拿。”  
Cristiano按下电梯的按键，电梯小姐给了他一个惊恐的眼神，Cristiano试着朝她微笑，但考虑到他的下颚骨疼的厉害，这个笑容看上去更像是个恐吓。该死的Sergio Ramos和他一番恶战后在他脸上留下了这处淤青。不过Cristiano也没让他好过，Sergio被他拳击到肋骨时发出痛呼，他们气喘吁吁地交换过眼神，Sergio按下了电话，而Cristiano起身飞踹了他一脚后扬长而去。

“二十七楼，谢谢。”他说，因为疼痛有些龇牙咧嘴，但为了这事进医院会让他威风扫地，Cristiano有一个相当完善的医疗包，他不是对疼痛很敏感的那类人，曾经有一次在他在爆炸现场让Pepe为他取出了子弹，那之后业内对他敬畏不已。一踏进套房，Cristiano径直奔向盥洗室，接着他禁不住大骂，Sergio Ramos千不该万不该揍他的脸，Cristiano恨恨地磨牙，现在他有了一个新的目标，他要让Sergio从这个行业里消失。

等清理好下颚的伤口后，Cristiano放任自己瘫向柔软的大床，抱着枕头用手机浏览了最新的当地新闻，期间玩了一点小小的把戏，用他的朋友？Cristiano撇了撇嘴角，用Kaka的权限登入了NYPD的系统，这么做可能有点风险，但Cristiano就是忍不住，有一个如此方便快捷的方式打入敌方内部，Cristiano没道理不用。

他的手指在屏幕上飞快地划过，直到突然，一通电话打了进来，Cristiano嘟起嘴，他翻了个身趴在柔软的大床上，“喂，已经快零点了，难道上帝不会告诉你早睡早起好习惯吗？”刚划过接通键Cristiano立刻开口，那边沉默了一秒后，一个颇为温柔的声音传来：“不是在你涉足你不该碰的权限的时候。”他说，Cristiano力持稳定，“我只是看看，我什么都不会做。”他嘟囔着。

“去年你在芝加哥偷窃名画的时候也是这么说的。”Kaka听起来格外严肃，Cristiano有点想笑，他的声音因为埋在枕头里有些闷闷的，“这不赖我，他们的安保系统简直就是对我的业务能力的侮辱。”他情不自禁地撒娇起来，但Kaka没有笑，“你树敌无数，Cris。”Cristiano慢慢叹了一口气，他的睫毛扑闪着，正色，“那么，能帮我个小小的忙吗？”

“难道又是关于名画、名表、钻石、珠宝的那些事吗？Cris，我说过我——”

“不，帮我查一个人，Sergio Ramos，看在我们的交情的份上，哦不，看在上帝的份上，Kaka，上帝教过你要帮助世人……”Cristiano嘟囔，Kaka那边没有说话，他听上去几乎是抱歉了，“我不能……”Cristiano恼了，他睁开眼睛，“好吧，好吧，圣人Kaka，你猜我在现在在哪儿？”他讥讽着。

不等Kaka回答他就迫不及待地开口，几乎是带着侮辱和刻意地慢腾腾地说着：“我正一个人躺在床上，只穿着内裤，我想我应该脱掉它然后……”

“嘟嘟嘟。”

妈的，Kaka竟然挂了他的电话，Cristiano膛目结舌地瞪着手机就好像它是什么外星物一样，从来没有人敢挂断他的电话，而Cristiano知道他火起来有多可怕。但事实是，Cristiano拿Ricardo Leite毫无办法，他从不和体系作对，而Kaka这样玩弄体系的人在他的系统之上，Cristiano只能独善其身。

“你是个胆小鬼你妈妈知道吗？”Cristiano对着电话大喊，喘着气让自己呈大字型躺在床上。他的确浑身赤裸，房间温暖的风吹得他很舒服，当他侧过头时，巨大的落地窗倒映着繁华的曼哈顿，Cristiano的脸在灯光下呈现五彩的色泽，突然，他的手机振动起来，而Cristiano几乎立刻划过了接听，“我不敢相信你——”

“哇哦，BabyCris，”Cristiano皱起眉毛，如果不是他的耳朵出了问题就是这人真的是该死的Sergio Ramos，“操，你这个阴魂不散的家伙！”Cristiano眼睛发亮，他情不自禁地捏紧了拳头。Sergio Ramos发出笑声，Cristiano竟然见鬼地觉得他的声音性感而沙哑，这个念头流星一样划过他的脑海。

“你知道你上次打断了我的肋骨吗？”他控诉道，Cristiano挤出一个微笑。

“哇哦，真的吗？我开心死了！””Cristiano立刻回击，Sergio嘟囔着一些话，类似于真是个美丽的小东西之类的话，西班牙语模模糊糊地传进他的耳朵，Cristiano甚至懒得去争辩什么，“Sergio Ramos，你知道我对那幅画势在必得。”他直截了当地说。

Sergio笑了笑。

“我知道。”

Cristiano知道Sergio和他不一样，如果他要得到一样东西那是因为他喜欢它，他会把它作为私人的战利品，对他的情妇也是如此，几乎每一个成为他的情妇的女人都会留下一个或两个东西，Cristiano不是那种分手会要把对方的东西丢的干干净净的类型，就好像在他的储藏室里那只泰迪熊是他的第一个情妇Sunny留下的，而这只口红呢，它属于Sophia。他喜欢得到他想要的东西，但Sergio为钱做这一切，他喜欢迎难而上，比Cristiano的理由要单纯的多。 

“我猜地下市场对这幅画虎视眈眈。”Cristiano说，“亲爱的，那幅画会拍到四千万美元不止，为这幅画竞标的人不少，我只能亲自到美国跑一趟了。”Sergio发出唏嘘声，Cristiano磨牙，“呵呵，我以为上一单生意失败会让你声誉大减。”Cristiano猜测Sergio势必要在这单生意里打败他，他孤注一掷。

“没错，你破了我百发百中的记录，但BabyCris，你比钻石有价值多了。”Sergio大笑，Cristiano有些恼怒，“如果你这个婊子养的以为我会知难而退就他妈的大错特错了！”他的瞳仁因为兴奋紧缩起来，“别以为我会放过你，Sergio，我们得公平竞争。”

“操，再叫我一次Sergio，宝贝，妈的，你怎么会这么火辣。”Sergio的声音听上去激动又顽劣，而Cristiano不知道这是不是他羞辱他的某种手段，总之他用葡萄牙语大骂着Sergio的外貌和素质后挂断了电话。

那天夜里Sergio给他发了几条淫秽短信，而Cristiano条条回击，其中甚至包括一些极富创造性的词语。等到他醒来的时候，Marcelo不知道什么时候来了，正坐在窗户边大啖岩溶蛋糕，Cristiano揉了揉眼睛直起身，Marcelo起身拉开百叶窗的窗帘，那让房间里瞬间充满刺目的阳光，Cristiano呻吟着把头埋进枕头里。

“今天的计划是什么？”Marcelo问他，听上去颇为期待，Cristiano没有立刻回答，但他已经开始思考全盘大计。蠢姑娘会在一周后满载而归，Cristiano要先于Sergio一步就不能和他硬碰硬，倒不是说硬碰硬他就赢不了，但他想要尝试一些更好的方法。

Pepe和Marcelo花了三天的时间去寻找纽约最顶级的黑客，既然Kaka不愿意帮他，Cristiano就得自己找出他的通讯系统有什么漏洞，他不能忍受他的一举一动都被Sergio看在眼里，他要反将一军。与此同时，他在健身房里花费了三天的时间，带着洗浴后满身的水珠随意地擦着湿润的发丝和吧台小姐调情，三天后她已经对他着迷不已，而在一段关于调情的长对话中不着痕迹地套出自己想要的信息并不算难，换句话说，Cristiano很快得到了Kath Jones的电话号码和她常开派对的地址。

他和Sergio Ramos的第三次碰面看上去个偶然。

Sergio Ramos正和Iker在餐厅里品尝美食，他对西冷牛排兴致缺缺，用勺子大口大口地挖着蛋糕，每当这时Iker就会不赞同地看着他：“你热度摄入过多。”Sergio露出一个笑，“我运动。”Iker懒得理他，“Cristiano找了个高手，我想现在我们没办法打入他的电脑了。”

“啧，可爱的小东西。”Sergio说，“尽管来吧。”他不在乎地说，Iker没说他很兴奋，但Sergio看得出来，自从他从学校毕业后网路上就没有能打败他的黑客了，Sergio干的黑活都需要保护伞，Iker就是那面盾牌，而现在他遇到了一个受Cristiano雇佣的高手，对方花了一个晚上就拆除了他安装的所有窃听设备，这让他蠢蠢欲动。

就在这时，一个高大的男人走了进来，他的身前是一个熟悉的女人，脸庞漂亮身材火辣，金色的卷发搭在胸前，Cristiano从她身后走出来的时候，将眼神递给Sergio Ramos，而从后者的眼神看，他完全没预料到会在这里遇到Cristiano，这让Cristiano兴奋不已，他愉快地微笑，用舌头舔了舔牙齿，搂紧了Jones的腰线，而他选择的位置刚刚好能让Sergio那一桌一览无余。

Cristiano的确是故意的，和Kath Jones出现在Sergio面前，他是故意的，当Kath Jones和他交碰酒杯时，他是故意的，当Jones微笑着扬起细长的脖子，神魂颠倒地看着她时，他故意丢给Sergio一个胜利者的眼神。从Sergio的肢体语言来看，他正强压怒火，Iker正在他耳边不断说着什么，Cristiano无辜地微笑，将意大利面送进嘴里。

Sergio磨着牙，随后在Kath Jones起身表示她要去卫生间的间隙起身径直走向Cristiano。这看上去让后者的肌肉紧绷了起来，他穿着一件蓝色的西装，Sergio的视线扫视着他的全身，接着他直接将另一桌的椅子拉了过来，肥胖的男人大喊着“嘿！”Sergio回头给了他一个表情，胖男人头皮发紧，和他的女伴换了一张桌子。

“你不能坐在这里。”Cristiano不赞同地说，Sergio懒得反驳：“如果我不能坐在这里，我会知道的。”他伸手招呼服务员，如果说前一刻他还胃口缺缺，那么现在他胃口大开，想要将Cristiano拆除入腹的想法前所未有地暴涨着，Cristiano盯着他，Sergio翻开菜单的间隙冲他微笑，Cristiano的嘴唇看上去柔软和水润。

Sergio为自己要了一份牛排，他的头发有几缕落在眼前，他伸手将它们扒上去，朝服务员微笑，不知为何后者看上去吓坏了。Cristiano眯着眼睛注视着他：“你看上去想在这里枪毙我。”他指出，声音里没有一丝畏惧，Sergio赞赏地想。

“告诉我，你和那个女人上床了吗？”Sergio直接问，懒得迂回。

Cristiano舔了舔嘴唇，Sergio等着他回答，Cristiano似乎在想如何回答能把他直接在这里气死，Sergio觉得他可爱的要命，“不，没有。”Cristiano最终说，看上去他有些沮丧，用叉子戳着盘中的意大利面，Sergio的视线落在他的手上，欣赏着他的小动作。

“真令人惊奇，我以为你是那种直入主题的类型。”Sergio啧啧道，Cristiano愉悦地掀起嘴唇：“我的确是，但我讲究情调，你懂吗？野人，强吻和强迫不会让我激动，变态。”他说，意有所指。Sergio真想怪他，如果他没有这么说，Sergio就不会立刻回忆起他们的吻，他们在楼梯上的亲吻和他将Cristiano压在身下的感觉。

“美人，”他说，舌尖弹动，Cristiano看上去有些被取悦到了，从他丢给Sergio的一个懒洋洋的眼神看，这让Sergio激动非常，“不，你喜欢我那么做。”他直接宣布，“你喜欢被我压在墙上，被我按在地上，你喜欢这个，别否认，如果你想要情调，我可以在洒满玫瑰花瓣的床上操你，小女孩，配上蜡烛和音乐，我会一边操你一边和你互诉衷肠……”

Cristiano眯起眼睛，看上去危险极了，他看上去像是一只隐藏在丛林的大猫，此刻正步步逼近，“我会杀了你。”Cristiano咬牙宣布，Sergio大笑，他的牛排已经被送了上来，与此同时，Kath Jones正走来，Sergio站起身介绍自己，“嘿，我是Cris的朋友，介意我加入一个有如此动人的女孩的晚餐吗？”

Kath Jones只露出了一点诧异的神情，Cristiano很不情愿，但他点了点头，“Kat，他是我的……大学同学。”他嘟囔着，接着Sergio把手递给Kath Jones，用一个恰到好处的力道和分寸和她握手，露出一个灿烂的笑容，“是啊，我有点落魄，你瞧，我的英语还不是很通顺。”

“我听出来了，带着西班牙的口音。”Kath Jones咯咯笑，Sergio为她要上一份最冰激凌，“你得尝尝这个，我发誓你不会不喜欢，Cris最喜欢草莓味。”Cristiano发出礼貌的笑声，这逗乐了Kath，Sergio收到了Cristiano刀锋般的眼神，他只是挑起嘴唇微笑，他是故意的，Cristiano心知肚明。

他们愉快地享受着晚餐，尽管Sergio努力忍住了让Kath Jones提前离席的各种办法，Cristiano看上去胃口全无，Kath和他分享草莓味的冰激凌时他看上去差点就摔桌而去了，这一切都是通过微小的动作体现出来的，但最终他用勺子拘谨地挖了一小口送入口中，Sergio兴致勃勃地盯着他的反应，看着他拧在一起的三十年代女星般惊艳的眉毛，他唇上的小痣，他抿着的唇瓣，更不用提他洋娃娃般的睫毛，当他抬起眼盯着Sergio时，那一幕美的叫Sergio赞叹不已。  
晚餐结束的时候Sergio如愿得到了邀请函，很明显Kath Jones是个爱热闹的小女孩。Cristiano一直臭着脸，Sergio想着他到底什么时候会发飙，但直到他们将Kath绅士地送回家，Cris也一直隐忍不发，Cristiano径直钻进他的火红法拉利准备扬长而去的时候，Sergio撑住了他的车门。

“滚开。”Cristiano毫不客气，Sergio盯着他的脸庞假假的笑，“不给我一个晚安吻吗？”Cris握在方向盘上的手收回落在他的腰间，Sergio一瞬不瞬地盯着他的动作，那里是常放配枪的位置。但几秒钟后他重新收回了手，理智战胜了冲动，拧着眉毛，“去你妈的晚安吻，你想怎么样？”

Sergio建议：“喝一杯？”

Sergio是在午夜回到酒店的，Iker和Francisco正坐在桌前研究UML的安保系统，几乎是在他一进门Iker就开始搜寻他脸上的伤痕，但今晚他们没怎么动手，或者说Cris在他最终索取到那个晚安吻时并没有立刻给他一拳。酒精可能占了大多数功劳，Cris很少喝酒，从他喝酒的神态中能看的出，不喜饮酒、疲于应酬，或许和他机器人般的生活安排有关，又或许这和某个亲近的人有关，童年伤害。

Sergio在他几杯酒下肚后告诉Cris他可以送他回酒店，他是故意的，Cris的脸近在咫尺，他的呼吸滚烫火热，唇齿间除了酒香还有若隐若现的草莓冰激凌的味道，那让Sergio胃口大开，但Cris摇了摇头，他打了个电话，通知他的助手Pepe来接他，然后用手撑着自己的脸庞，Sergio凑近他，“你会把那幅画放在哪里？”他问，纯属好奇。

Cris露出了一个微笑，这一瞬间Sergio几乎看呆了，毕竟Cris还从未朝他笑过，不是威胁便是冷酷的面孔，他接着说：“我会把它摆在客厅中间，就放在壁炉上面。”Sergio稳了稳心神，他不能在Cris面前走神，即使眼下这个男人看上去柔软而温和。

他们之间陷入了沉默，几分钟后，Sergio侧过头捏着他的下巴吻上去，Cris并没有挣扎，但他也不曾迎合，稍微有些僵硬，嘴唇微微分开，Sergio用舌头在那儿留恋了一会儿，这足够美好。等他松开Cris时，后者起身结账，Cris没有跟他说再见，他跌跌撞撞地朝门口走去。Sergio坐在吧台上盯着酒杯里的泡沫，他知道Cris对他动了杀心，他只是好奇他什么时候会动手。

第二天，Sergio受到了一个包裹，那是他的团队在伦敦为他买到的顶级装备，Iker需要一台新的计算机，他在咖啡馆和交易人完成了短暂的交接，分享了数据和密码库，别墅顶层有一个顶级的安保库，需要三道门才能进入，而Cris是密码破译方面的大师，Sergio不确定他能否领先一筹。

傍晚的时候，Sergio坐在他的车里，将光盘里的数据拷贝进电脑中，Iker需要扫描上亿的数据来找到了突破安保系统的密匙，而这批数据来之不易，突然，他的手机响了起来，Sergio将视线从电脑上移开，他的手机在座椅上嗡嗡地响个不停，Sergio皱起眉头，几秒钟后，他抱着电脑跳出车门，几乎是一瞬间，爆炸的热浪扑面而来。

Pepe气的快要爆炸了，Cristiano的手机正嗡嗡响个不停，而他坐在沙发上皱着眉毛，Marcelo团团转着，“你搞大了，操，你怎么能用炸弹，我们完蛋了！”Pepe责备，Cristiano咬着牙，一串数字在他手机上闪动，“现在纽约的警察不会放过这件事了，我们需要跑路吗？”Marcelo问道，Cris把手机拿起来，Marcelo立刻大呼小叫起来：“别接！如果你接了电话他们就能立刻定位到这里，FBI会在三分钟里把我们包围……”

Cristiano最终按下了接听，那边没有说话，然后差不多十几秒后Kaka的声音才传来，“是你干的吗？”他明知故问，声音沙哑低沉，Cris推测他愤怒的等级，他咬着牙，“我错了。”他说，Kaka好像发出了一声轻笑，但他怒火中烧，“你知道错了吗？”

“我……”

“你不知道错了，如果你知道错了，你就应该在基辅之后就停止用这种血腥暴力的手段，如果你知道错了，你就应该知道闹市中央的爆炸会有多引人注目，Cristiano，你不知道，如果你知道错了你就不会再次冒着被送进监狱的风险行事粗鲁！”Kaka的确生气了，他竟然在咆哮，“我不在乎！”Cris沙哑地说，电话那头陷入了死一般的沉默，“我的确错了，错在以为一颗炸弹就能搞定Sergio Ramos。”他说，他的确冲动了，没有和任何人商量，雇佣杀手将炸药包丢在Sergio的车里，而Sergio没有死，这让他觉得丢人现眼。

Cris按下了了挂断，Pepe犹豫地看着他，Marcelo还在嘟囔着他们需不需要跑路，他还不想顿监狱之类的。Cris用手扒拉着头发，十五分钟后，他们的门铃响起，他们全都僵直了身体，Marcelo拿起枪，Cris也站起身，“妈的，如果开门是一堆警察我还是举起双手比较好……”他嘟囔着，Cris皱着眉头，Marcelo握着枪在猫眼处看了一眼，然后露出一个难以描述的表情，等他拉开门栓打开门时，Cris正握着枪对准来人。

Kaka穿着一袭西装，风尘仆仆，他的黑发看上去有些凌乱，表情阴沉，而这离他们上次见面已经有了大半年的时间。

“操，我不想这么频繁地看见你。”他嘟囔着，Kaka正盯着他没说话，但风暴正在酝酿，Pepe和Marcelo找了个借口离开，Cris在心里大骂他们。“警察已经抓到了投弹者。”Kaka慢慢吐字，Cris将枪丢在床上，扯出一个微笑来：“哦？你又要把我送进监狱了？”Kaka的表情很微妙，他摇了摇头，Cris抿着嘴唇不说话，等Kaka走到他面前时他才接着开口：“Jack是个嘴巴不牢的家伙，他熬不过三天就会供出我。”

“那我会让他在三天内被送进里克斯岛监狱，没人知道他为你干活，结束。”Kaka低声说，Cris吹了一声口哨：“哇，你让我感觉你喜欢我。”Kaka竟然没有立刻否认，他只是说：“Ramos的势力很大，你得离开这里。”

“我会离开的，但我得拿到那幅画。”他固执地说，“没杀了他是我失策。”Kaka不赞同地看着他，但他知道Cristiano很难改变主意，“听着，等任务结束不管你有没有得到这幅画你都得离开这里。”Kaka命令道，Cris很不情愿，但他点了点头，他们之间陷入了沉默，“不论成功与否……”他呢喃着，然后站起身直视着Kaka的眼睛，后者躲避了一下，但随后迎上了他的目光，当他伸手触摸着Cris的眉毛时，Cris不确定他是否想要做什么，他动了一下，但Kaka收回了手。

“无论如何，记住安全第一，你树敌无数。”Kaka最终说，Cris将视线投向窗外。

***

Cristiano换上崭新的西装。

“保持联络，我会控制顶楼的监控，让它循环播放过去五分钟的视频，但你只有不到十分钟时间。”Pepe吩咐着，考虑到Sergio的存在，这一切充满变数，“等你们进去，Marcelo会盯着Ramos，你得小心周围，他的团队人多势众。”“我怀疑他们都是一群弱智。”Cristiano点评，“要注意的只有Sergio Ramos一个人罢了。”而不知为何，Cris知道Sergio也会是这么想的，他们旗鼓相当，其他人若是加入他们的游戏只会沦为棋子。

Cris在宴会门口找到了一个女孩，只需要三言两语就足够让她挽着他的胳膊踏入别墅，等他顺利地走进大厅时，Sergio Ramos正和Kath Jones靠在楼梯上聊天，他给了Cristiano一个笑容，Cris走了过去，Sergio看上去洋洋得意，吻了吻Cris身旁女孩的手，看上去就是一个轻佻的风流公子。Cris全身心地投入进观察会场中，八点钟方向的一个女孩，他身后大门处的一个男人，还有，眼前的，Sergio走到他面前，Cris拿起杯子微笑，Sergio和他碰了碰杯，但笑意没有到达眼底。

“Hi，BabyCris。”他打招呼道，声音足够大的让他的女伴听见，女孩露出了一个惊奇的眼神。

Cris眯起眼睛，Sergio一点也不优雅地从周旋而过的侍者盘子里取出一块草莓布丁递到Cris唇边，“我不需要。”他一字一蹦地说，掀开他的手，Sergio将布丁丢进口中，嘟囔着美味之类的词语，Kath咯咯笑着，“晚餐时间就快到了，Cris，到二楼楼道去，电磁波炮在第三个餐车下面。”Pepe在他耳边命令，Cris和女伴说了几句话，转身借口离开，Sergio给了他一个意味深长的眼神。

晚餐时间，Cris在洗手间里换上防弹背心，Marcelo一直在告诉他Sergio的动向，让人惊奇，Sergio一直在餐桌边用餐。Cris走出隔间洗了洗手，他的身后同样有人在观察着他的动向，当他用纸巾擦拭着手指时，他的身旁另一个男人正咳嗽着整理领带。

三分钟后，Cris使出了吃奶的力气将男人堵在隔间里，他的胸口中了一拳，腰部也疼的厉害，而眼前的男人被他揍的七晕八素，Cris啧了一声，“我不会杀你，你也别出声。”他命令道，喘着气，幸好他带了备用西装，此刻他正在把枪顶在男人的太阳穴上，用领带勒住他的嘴，“记住，如果Sergio问你我在哪里，我还在卫生间里。”

“呜呜呜呜呜。”他扯着嗓子吼，Cris恶狠狠地逼近他，“别让我改变主意，我不是好惹的。”他说，但男人眯着眼睛，等Cris将他的领带卸下来，他立刻喘着气说：“我不会背叛Sergio。”

“好，我知道了。”Cris抿了抿嘴唇，将领带重新绑在他的脸上，男人拼命挣扎，但Cris有顶尖的捆绑技巧，随后他站起身朝着男人的腿开了一枪，消音器让枪声听起来就像一声咳嗽，男人从喉咙里发出痛苦的声音，浑身发软，汗珠顺着头不断地淌下去。

“好好睡一觉。”Cris以一记利落的手刀砍向他的颈侧，随后整理着领带，顺着窗台爬上去，拉开通风窗换上另一件西装，等他做完这一切时，Pepe正在他耳边不断地催促着，Cris平稳顺利地滑向二楼餐车，当他路过第三节餐车时，用一个灵巧的小动作弯下腰取出了贴在餐车下的电磁波炮。

***

Cris落座在椅子边，他以一个尽量不引注意的动作回到了女伴身边，Sergio上下扫视着他，周围都是观察力为0的白痴，但Sergio只需要一眼就知道Cris换了一身西装，尽管很像。Sergio低声呢喃着Kane的名字，很遗憾，那边没有任何回应，他皱起眉头，令人惊讶的粗鲁，不论是从装在包裹里的炸弹还是他摆平了Kane来看，Cristiano都令人惊讶的直接。

他错了，错在以为Cris会是个软脚虾，他根本不害怕杀人。而Sergio还需要Jenny在名画展出后给警卫长官画出记号，他站起身，红头发的女孩摸了摸嘴唇，Cris一边用叉子将牛肉送进嘴里，一边盯着他。Jenny先借口去卫生间，Sergio在几分钟后跟在她身后离开，他向身边的人露出一个隐晦的表情，Sergio拥着她的腰，他们一前一后走进厕所，保安对他们侧目，但Sergio装成了十足的纨绔子弟的样子。

他们一进卫生间，Jenny就取下了耳机，“发生了什么？”她问，“把枪给我。”Sergio吩咐，伸手抹了抹嘴角，脱掉西装外套，“你得去找Kane，Cristiano对他动手了。”他一边接过Jenny的枪一边装备着自己，Jenny哀叹了一声，将耳环取下来顺便递给Sergio，“好，扰频器在耳环里面，那你呢？”她看上去忧心忡忡，Sergio磨牙：“Cristiano要大开杀戒了。”他宣布，“赶快离开这里，通知Iker，让他改变通讯频率，给耳机加密。”

Jenny利落地将一头红发扎起来，“你得有个保全自己的办法。”她坚持，“否则我不会离开。”Sergio哀叹：“稍微对我有点信心吧Jenny。”他责备道，他不能再让Jenny待在这里，Cristiano是个危险人物，除了他以外的人都会被轻松解决，“好吧，在二楼楼梯口放一个扰频器，然后去找Kane，别走楼梯，从窗口离开。”

Jenny点了点头，她将手枪藏进胸衣下面，Sergio重新戴上耳机，他朝着装在Jenny项链里的微型摄像机比了个OK的手势，接着一起走出了卫生间。Cris立刻将灼热的视线锁定在他身上，好像在想他在搞什么鬼，Sergio朝他微笑，直接坐到了Cris桌前的对面，“不喜欢布丁？”他发问，Cris眯着眼睛，借着余光他看到Jenny走向二楼，几分钟后，Cris不自然地皱了皱眉，“我还以为少女如你会喜欢这种女孩爱吃的甜食。”

“那是你。”Cris从喉咙里挤出回复，“你在搞什么鬼？”他低声说，Sergio耸了耸肩膀：“不知道你在说什么。”他将背靠在椅子上，每一次饮酒的间隙视线不在意在大厅里搜寻，Cris的确有个非常厉害的助手，Sergio到现在都没发现那个一直盯着他的人是谁，但Kane今天得学到一课，如果你要跟踪的是Cris这类人，那么傻乎乎地跟到厕所里或许会让你置身险境。

Sergio靠在椅子上，做了一个不易觉察的动作，Jenny将扰频器换了一个角度，Cris突然发出了一声低低的呻吟，这一声叫Sergio心动不已。与此同时，他抬起头望向二楼，Sergio迫不及待地追逐着他的视线，电光火石之间，足够让他看到那个Cris的助手，“Well Done。”Sergio双手交握，发出狼笑，Cris惶然收回视线，只这一秒他就知道自己酿成了大错。

Cris踢开凳子准备起身，Sergio直接跨过桌子吻住了他柔软的嘴唇，一瞬间耳边轰然炸裂，人群议论纷纷，Cris僵直在那里，直到几秒钟后才猛地推开Sergio。Sergio舔了舔嘴唇，Cris的女伴捂着嘴震惊地看着他们，而Sergio不介意朝她呲牙威胁，Cris是他的，他只配被Sergio按在身下，他只配被Sergio操到失神，他就应该被Sergio打败然后乞求高潮，而任何一个其他女人都没有资格站在他身边。

“如果你敢对我的人动手，你可就有大乐子了。”Cris咬着牙，Sergio绕到他面前，无视耳边的一切议论，他的女伴已经吓得逃跑，而Sergio现在也是独身一人，“你瞧，你的女伴看上去身体不舒服，为什么不和我跳一支舞？”他建议，大厅内的舞曲响起，Sergio拖着他的手将Cris拽入舞池的时候，Cris没有挣扎。

“为什么我不能对你的人做点什么？考虑到你可是撂倒了Kane啊。”Sergio将手放在他的腰上，Cris看上去就要跳起来了，他肢体僵硬，Sergio撇了撇嘴：“动一动啊，把手放在我的肩上，也许我会大发慈悲放了你的好哥们。”Cris听话地照做了，虽然还是僵硬的可以，但他的表情，他放在Sergio肩上的手都让Sergio觉得前所未有的火辣，“我猜你一定记得我们在游艇上曾经那么亲密。”他调笑道。

“是啊，我以为我们会结婚呢，变态。”Cris没好气地说，他们滑过一个又一个圈，直到Sergio觉得恐怕是最坚硬的冰块也要融化了Cris仍然肢体僵硬，Sergio带着他踏了几个步子，当他将Cris圈进怀里的时候发现他浑身发抖，他们的眼神在空中交锋，过了十几秒后，Cris慢慢温和了起来，他的手甚至开始不留痕迹地上下游移起来，Sergio深吸了一口气，他想用手抚遍这个人的全身，来寻找他藏在西装下的武器，当Cris将手伸进他的燕尾服内侧时，Sergio觉得可以宣布游戏结束了，他凑近Cris的耳边，“BabyCris，你可以不用花费心思找我的武器了，重头戏就要来了。”

Cris伸手将他推开，给了他一个锋利的眼刀，Sergio忍住重新把他拉回怀里的冲动，他们在空中来了个真枪实刀的眼神硬拼，直到Kath Jones宣布向宾客展示名画。

“真漂亮。”Sergio虚假地赞叹，事实上他对名画一窍不通，Cris的眼神很狂热，他不愿意站在Sergio三米范围内，正寻找机会和他的好兄弟碰头，但Sergio打定主意如果他敢动一步他一定会做出什么来，“你瞧，我帮你分析一下眼下的形式，我的人正拿着狙击枪对准你的好朋友，我猜你们的友谊深到你不想害他的脑浆喷到墙上，Baby，乖乖别动。”他低声引诱，事实上他已经让Jenny和Kane撤退，这是属于他们两个人的游戏，任何一个人加入都会让情况都变得很难看。

Cris没有动弹，他盯着名画一动不动，Sergio靠近他，在他的耳边轻声呢喃：“你猜怎么着？我本来在想，它摆在你的家里，你的壁炉的上面一定很合适，但你不该给我送炸弹。”他说，声音里带着一些埋怨。

“闭嘴吧你。”Cris只是哼声道，Iker向他汇报着情况，名画只展示了十五分钟，保安们随即将它收进盒子中带上楼，Sergio看了一眼手表，Cris看上去有些烦躁，因为他的手指情不自禁地握紧了，“心情不好？”Sergio低声问他，一边从善如流地和人群问好一边观察着Cris，“其实我也愿意把画给你。”Sergio突然说，Cris回过头，大眼睛里晃动着疑惑，“把你给我。”Sergio宣布。

“请问您需要酒吗？”侍者路过他们，Cris拿起酒杯，当Sergio饶有兴趣地想要和他碰杯时，Cris抿着嘴唇直接将酒杯倾倒在他的头顶，“去你妈的，Sergio Ramos，放马过来啊。”他笑了起来，这是一个真心实意的嘲笑，而人群哗然，侍者可怜兮兮地看着他们。

Cris看了一眼手表，当Sergio满头香槟狼狈不堪的时候，他快速地滑上二楼，Marcelo正忧心忡忡地看着他，“离开这里，现在就离开。”Cris吩咐，“操，我不能留下你一个。”Marcelo摇头，Cris很不喜欢这么做，但他别无选择：“你已经暴露了，是我的错。”他恨自己这么说，但情势危急，他一边拉着他兄弟的胳膊一边往楼梯死角带，“求你了，我，我没时间解释这些，赶快离开这里。”Marcelo皱着眉毛，看上去他还是没被说服，但他飞快走向了楼道。

Cris真的顺利地走到了隐蔽的楼梯拐角处，直到他被一股力量推倒在楼梯口，Sergio Ramos正压在他身上，像一只大型猛兽一样想要衔住他的咽喉。Cris立刻曲起膝盖给了他一下，Sergio躲闪不及趔趄起身，Cris立刻冲上去给了他一拳，Sergio灵活闪过，他抬腿飞踹，Cris是格斗高手，但Sergio很明显受过系统训练，等七八分钟后，Cris大口大口地喘气，保安朝这里走来时，Sergio将他塞进黑暗中，他们的唇齿挨得如此之近，淡淡的血腥味在他们之间弥漫，血珠正顺着Cris的嘴唇滚滚而下。

“妈的，我恨你，如果你再敢揍我的脸你他妈就完蛋了。”Cris咬着牙宣布，Sergio大笑，着迷地看着他，等保安走过他们，Cris将刀架在了Sergio的脖子上，“放开我。”Sergio没有眨眼睛，慢慢离开了他，他认得这把匕首，高档货，切肉就像切豆腐一样轻松。

“后退。”Cris眯着眼睛继续威胁，Sergio举起双手表示自己无辜，Cris左手将提前拓印好的钥匙塞进员工通道的门里，“Pepe，把视频关掉。”他说，Sergio正在盯着他，Cris仍然举着匕首，虽然不如Sergio，但他同样是格斗界里的高手，如果Sergio敢轻举妄动他会把匕首插进他的脖子里，他用肩膀顶开门，当楼道里的光突然黑了一秒，几乎是不被觉察的瞬间，Cris旋身消失在门内，几乎是同一时间，Sergio一边呼叫Iker一边寻找另一条更近的道路。

“密匙已经搞定了吗？”Sergio一边问一边快速上楼，途中解决了几个挡着他的服务生，他现在心情很不好，Cris像一朵带刺的玫瑰，Sergio觉得心痒难耐，“Cris选择的是员工通道，这意味着他会比你快六七秒。”Sergio微笑，“给他制造点麻烦。”

Iker按下按键，触动Cris路上的火警预报，无伤大雅，不会让安保人员全军出动，但足够让Cris遇到一些难缠的麻烦。等到Sergio到达第一扇门时，Cris仍未出现，Sergio低下头靠在门边，将耳环挂在声控系统边，扰频器里传来Iker的声音密码，足以让扇门以为他输入了正确的音色密码。

Sergio推门而入，立即举枪给了正在看监控的保安一枪，无声无息，他的手还按在警报器上。第二扇门就麻烦多了，“密码是什么？”Sergio问道，注意着身后的动静，Iker在他耳边冷静地吩咐，二十秒后，钢化门利落地滑开，简直太过于顺利。而通过保存着名画的最后一扇门，则需要他穿过层层红外线警戒和一道密码锁，很简单的凯撒密码，但当他按照Iker所说按下密码时，密码错误的声音却立刻响起。

“操，我应该试第二次吗？”Sergio喃喃自语，他们都知道他不该这么做，Sergio站起身，Iker正手忙脚乱，“操，不应该这样，不应该出错。”就在这时，他身后的门徐徐滑开，Cristiano踏步进来，Sergio用枪对准他的脑袋，Cris喘着粗气，他的胸口沾着一些血，Sergio推测那应该不是他的。

Cris看了一眼手表，他们彼此对视了一眼，Sergio苦笑：“我猜你的时间不够先解决了我？”他晃了晃枪，Cris眯着眼睛，当他走到密码锁前时，他喘了一口气：“我猜你不会在我破译密码的时候朝我出手，你会吗？”虽然这么说，但他已经开始快速地操作，Sergio靠在他身后，突然，他们身后传来一声异动，他们对视了一眼，Sergio拉开门的瞬间开了一枪，解决了门外的喽啰。

“滴——”门徐徐打开，Sergio紧跟着踏了进去，红外线警戒排列在他们眼前，Cris喘着粗气，“动静有点大，”他责备道，“一定是你这家伙办事擦不干净屁股。”Sergio用舌头舔过牙齿，“你说什么就是什么。”三秒钟后，他们同时启动，几乎是争先恐后地开始穿越红外线网。

他们差不多同时到达保险柜边，Cris的脸有些不自然的苍白，Sergio注意到他的胸口，妈的，Cris在流血。他的手正抓着上面的保险绳，但汗珠顺着脸颊淌下去，“Cris，警卫正在过去，快点离开那里。”Pepe在他耳边大喊。

“操，你在流血。”Sergio皱起眉头，Cris抽了抽鼻子，“惊人的观察力。”他点评道，接着他从怀里掏出枪，对准了Sergio，这个漂亮的小婊子，Cris重复道：“滚开。”Sergio无辜地看着他：“如果我现在下去，警卫会在三十秒内包围这里。”

Cris终于放弃了，他的手有些颤栗，无力地垂着，整个人看上去惊人的美丽，当他按下密码，扭开保险柜的旋扭，将装着名画的盒子慢慢拿出来时，Sergio叹了一口气，Cris将它夹在腋下，他的脸上满是汗水，当他扭着身体慢慢向门口移动时，Cris突然发出了一声低吟，Sergio大叫不好，下一秒，Cris的手从保险栓上滑落，警铃大作。

十秒钟。

Sergio跳落在地，拦腰将Cris捞起来，接着搂着他掀开窗户跳了下去，Cris紧紧地揪着他的衣裳，他的眼睛不断地眨动，他们在空中落了一会儿，直到Sergio搂紧了Cris，他们坠落在一大堆垃圾上，那是早些时候Jenny安排好的，但承受一个人或许可以，两个人则让冲击力变得大的要命，Sergio疼的说不出话，而Cris的脸色惨白，他将Cris抱起来，跳进停在路边的奔驰疾驰而去，“Iker，我得去医院……”

“不是我，是Cristiano。”  
Cristiano在医院醒来的时候，Pepe劈头盖脸朝他大发雷霆，而Cris差不多只关心一件事，“那幅画呢？”Pepe一下子噎住了，Marcelo正可怜兮兮地盯着他。Cristiano觉得头疼的要命，他头一次感到如此挫败，婊子养的Sergio Ramos，幸好Marcelo和Pepe识趣地没在他耳边多说什么Sergio救了他之类惹人生气的话。

别墅里他在路上遭遇了一个安保人员，身手不凡，Cris和他纠缠了不少时间，而这一切都是Sergio搞的鬼，混战中他感到胸口一痛，当然，最终Cris还是解决了他，他给了他的横膈膜一脚重踹，而砸在太阳穴上的一拳足够让一个二百磅的大汉倒地，等他气喘吁吁地扫清障碍，满脑子就只剩下Sergio Ramos，以至于根本无暇去管胸口正在流血。

Pepe说如果他晚十分钟被送到监狱，或许会死于失血过多，从这个层面来讲，Cris应该感谢Sergio，但正因如此，他深感屈辱。他在医院待了三天，郁郁寡欢，在派对上发生的一切都成了悬案，名画被盗，犯罪嫌疑人隐藏于人海之中，Cris没有杀人，但Sergio至少得对七个平民的死亡负责。Cris给Kaka打过一次电话，但很明显警察对此无计可施，他们抓人得讲究证据，Sergio该死的清清白白，Cris怀疑他有几个位高权重的朋友。

但一个星期后，这一切都不了了之了，Cris没有跟Kaka打招呼就离开了美国，郁郁寡欢，接下来他开始有意破坏Sergio的每一次交易，他们都清楚这么做没有好结果，但Pepe和Marcelo不敢对他的决定质疑，Pepe说：“让Cris做他想做的。”他是真心实意这么说的，Cris很感谢他。

Cris和Sergio再一次见面已经是五个月后的事情了。

而这说起来可能是他们双方都在试图躲避对方造成的。因为他们彼此都知道如此相见可能会是你死我活的结局，不知为何，他们都不自觉地避免真枪实刀。

Cris在路上奔跑，他的身后有几个特工正在追捕，Cris呼吸沉重，他早该想到Steve是个商业间谍。他穿过了几栋残破的建筑，在路上还设下了几个陷阱，但Steve是个顶尖的杀手，等Cris差不多在老城区里兜了好几个圈子后，只剩他一个人仍保持了一段距离追逐着Cris。而当他跑过一片空地的时候，Cris差点被他射出的子弹穿透了肩膀，但他知道该怎么做，Steve太过于骄傲自大，Cris只需要将他引入他的地盘就万事大吉，他隐藏在废旧建筑的拐角处，Cris将枪的保险栓拉下，好在自从五个月前的失败后他为自己制定了健身计划，他需要更多的体能储备和肌肉。眼下他和Steve已经追逐了彼此超过半个多钟头，Cris还保存着必要的体力。

“弱智，来抓我啊。”Cris喃喃自语，接着抬起头朝着建筑的横梁上开了几枪，Steve在他身后发窸窣的声音，Cris跳上一节楼梯，子弹追逐着他的脚脖子，他对这儿的地形烂熟于心，托Kaka的福，当年他在这儿抓捕Cris的时候Cris可没少受罪，他又转过一个拐角，Steve在他身后亦步亦趋。

Cris再次跳过一段横梁，Steve看上去肾上腺素爆棚，而当你在玩猫鼠游戏的时候，最不需要的就是肾上腺素，它会蒙蔽判断力，让你以为世界尽在掌握中。又一枪射来，Cris的身体晃了一下，子弹擦过他的左腿，火辣辣的疼痛瞬间席卷上来，但Cris受过更重的伤。他又绕了几个圈，Steve的判断力不断下降，而他们之间的距离越来越近时，Cris猜测Steve已经在想怎么回去邀功领赏了。 

他的陷阱近在眼前，Cris不由得有些得意，“现在看看是谁在抓谁。”他呢喃，当Steve发现上当的时候为时已晚，他早该在Cris将手伸进兜里，却没有掏出一把枪的时候就感到危险，但肾上腺素蒙蔽了他的双眼，Cris将他引入了死胡同。 

Steve大骂一声开始转身，Cris躲在拐角处，他笑着瞄准了这个该死的间谍的后脑勺，“告诉我你的老板是谁，我就给你个痛快。”Cris宣布，Steve的手一动，迅速转身将枪口对准他。他是个顶级杀手，很遗憾太过于模式化，不出新意，Cris只和他交手了几个回合就看出他擅长泰拳，不像和Sergio Ramos那个混球，你永远不知道他的拳头会从哪里挥来。他们斗的不分高下，Steve的金发遮着他的眼睛，他瘦瘦高高的身体不易觉察地颤抖，“说话，白痴。”Cris看了一眼手表，“我不相信Job那家伙敢冲我下手，但你最早出现在卡萨布兰卡的酒会上，我见过你一次，而我确信那时候Job还对我唯唯诺诺。”

Steve没有表情，故作镇定，他只是稳了稳心神，将枪握紧，“你知道我是神枪手。” 他慢腾腾地威胁，Cris哈哈大笑：“哇哦，我还是美国总统呢。”Steve的表情有一丝破碎，他接着说：“你躲不过我的子弹。”

“事实上我可以，但我为什么要冒险呢？”Cris宣布，接着他按下口袋中的按键，Steve终于彻底疯狂，他面前的一面玻璃门关闭，Cris正冷酷地盯着他，一些白色的气体顺着通风管道被通进房中，Steve拼命地砸着门，他开始咳嗽，脸色发青，“操你的！你这个冷酷无情的婊子！纳粹！”

“你为Sergio Ramos干活，对吗？”Cris将手按在开关上，“向我坦白，Sergio Ramos买下了你，Steve，只要你吐出真相，我就放你出去。”他进一步逼问，“相信我，我可以站在这里一天慢慢欣赏你的内脏融化成水。”他的眼睛看上去闪动着疯狂的光，灵动跳跃。

“是的！没错！是Sergio Ramos，操！放我出去！放我出去！”他大喊，怕的屁滚尿流，Cris眯着眼睛，虽然他和Sergio已经暗中交手数次，但这次还是太过了，Cris差点就相信了Steve，差点就让Sergio将他一枪毙命，“哦？他给你的命令是什么？”

“活……活捉你……”Steve脸色发青，满脸汗水，青筋暴起，但Steve突然不说话了，他的脸上划过一丝狂喜，凭借着本能，Cris握着枪飞快转身。Sergio Ramos正在他身后站着，半年不见，他暗金色的头发看上去熠熠生辉，脸上挂着一个温和的微笑，眼底闪动着疯狂。

“好久不见，BabyCris。”Sergio亲热地打招呼。

Cris咬牙切齿，“你想干什么？放下你他妈的垃圾枪！”他怒吼，而Sergio竟然真的，将手中的枪垂了下去，姿态放松，指着地面，“这五个月来你破坏我每一次交易，BabyCris，我不知道你竟然是这样一个睚眦必报的小婊子。”Cris甚至懒得微笑，“好像你没有给我使绊子一样。”他隐忍道，这五个月来Sergio Ramos几乎将触角延伸到了Cris所有社交场合中，他给Cris每一个潜在的客户抛出橄榄枝，让他们二选一。并不是说Cris喜欢混迹上流社会，参加那些假面舞会，但有一两个位高权重的朋友有益而无害，Sergio在用孤立来回击他。

“我可是救了你的命啊，我以为你会很感谢我。”Sergio慢慢说着，朝他逼近，Cris舔了舔嘴唇，“呵呵，你想得美，顺便一说，我可不是某人的婊子。”他意有所指，同时谨慎地选择着应对策略。Sergio走到了一个安全距离的边缘，Cris的脸绷紧了。

“好吧，总而言之，今天我要救出这家伙，毕竟他为我卖命。”Sergio宣布，Cris掀起嘴角：“你试试看。”Sergio并未想过今天他会遇到Cris，这段时间他们剑拔弩张，谁都看得出来他们在不断挑衅对方，简直就像刀尖上的舞蹈。他是派出了Steve，让他暗中收集Cris的资料，Steve做的很棒，只除了最后一步。当Sergio在卫星地图上看到那个代表Steve的小点在往一片废弃的电厂跑去的时候，他知道糟了。Cris三年前蹲过监狱，而他被FBI活捉的地点就是这里。

Sergio重新举起枪，Cris盯着他。

“你真美。”Sergio赞叹。

“去你妈的。”Cris做出口型，Sergio盯着他明亮的眼珠，想着他倒在血泊中的样子。

一切发生在一瞬间，Cris按下扳机，Sergio朝他飞扑，这一枪擦过他的肩膀，带走了一片皮肉，火辣辣的，Sergio被迫倒在地上，血腥味传来。Cris的手很稳定，他眯着眼睛：“这一枪我会瞄准你的心脏。”他说，Sergio微笑：“你不敢。”Cris挑起一边眉毛，“你看我敢不敢。”

电光石火之间，Sergio在泥土中翻滚，Cris的枪追逐着他的身体，从子弹的轨迹看，Cris心神稳定准头十足，他的确想要Sergio的命。Sergio躲在箱子后面，他的喉头有一股腥甜，头发散在额前，Sergio喘着气，骄傲的小贱人，接受不了一次失败。Sergio在心底呢喃，他承认他很失望，也很震惊，他从未想过要Cris死，但后者蓄意要他命，不得不说这很打击人。

Sergio很讨厌这种感觉，血腥味在他的口腔弥漫。

Cris慢慢朝他走近，Sergio瞄准机会飞快冲出一脚揣向他的腿，Cris趔趄后退，当Sergio飞快重新旋身给了他的右手一脚时，Cris发出了一声惨叫，这一脚力道十足，Cris的手枪顺着一道弧线飞了出去，他捂着手腕后退。眼底带着滔天愤怒，下一秒他朝Sergio重重地挥起一拳，他们扭打在一起，Cris很厉害，但Sergio这次是认真的。他的拳头狠狠砸在Cris的肚子上，而后者的右手腕很明显受了伤，肿起一大块，那让他的攻击受限不少。

Cris旋身给了Sergio一拳。正中颧骨，Sergio忍痛握着他的膝盖，设法将他按倒在地上，几拳砸在Cris的脸上，他发出痛苦的闷哼，Sergio将全部的体重都压在他身上，仿佛在征服一只大型猛兽。而等到Sergio将他拖到玻璃门上压住时，Cris不断喘息，一缕血水正顺着他的眉骨流淌下来，美的惊人。

Sergio喘着气，他握着Cris的手腕，后者拼命挣扎，“操你妈的！放开我！”“嘘，嘘。”Sergio感到指尖发颤，他努力让自己冷静，紧紧抓着Cris的手腕，按在玻璃门的指纹锁上，随着一声响动玻璃门徐徐拉开，Steve趴在地上大口大口地喘息。

“Sergio……你得，你得杀了他，操……”Steve在地上喘息，Cris两眼冒火，Sergio摇了摇头，突然，Cris咬着牙朝他抬起膝盖猛踢了一下，那一下叫Sergio发出痛呼，Cris迅速捡起滑在远处的枪。

“砰”，子弹穿过皮肉，Sergio冷汗淋漓，Cris一枪洞穿了他的肩膀，接着他毫不犹豫地换掉弹匣，拉上保险栓，冷静自持，当Sergio绷紧了肌肉时，他抬起手，又一声枪响回荡在大楼内，Steve已经变成一具尸体。

Cris眉骨上的血液仍然在不断流淌，他试着擦掉，反而弄得满脸是血，他不断地喘息，起身准备离开，Sergio眯着眼睛：“不杀了我？”Cris没有动手，他只是看了他一眼，然后滑向顶楼。Sergio站起身，他的肩膀痛的要命，但他追在了Cris身后，他想要一个答案。Cris跑的很慢，混战时Sergio有一脚正中他的膝盖，那让他脚步趔趄，膝盖有旧伤，Sergio心想。

他看上去简直像逃出捕兽夹的野兽，Sergio跟在他身后，一手按着自己湿漉漉的肩膀。等Cris跑上楼梯，Sergio在他身后握住他的脚腕用力一拽将他拖下楼梯，拖到怀里，“变态，滚你妈的！”Cris怒喝，同时他开始拼命地踢打，Sergio听到了螺旋桨的声音，“我猜下次你不会对我这么友好？”他闷哼，眼前发黑，坚持控制着怀里的人。

Cris竟然无声地笑了，他满脸血污，但美的惊人，“别自作多情了，丑八怪！”接着他刻意给Sergio肩膀来了一下，后者喉头腥甜，不由得松开了手。

Cris跑上天台，Sergio忍痛追了上去，Marcelo丢下绳子，螺旋桨飞速旋转，Cris握着绳子慢慢爬上去，Marcelo一看到他就掏出机枪，一脸如临大敌的傻样。Cris大骂：“收回去！”机枪消失在窗口，Sergio一边喘气一边欣赏着他在空中的动作，看着Cris的小屁股一扭一扭地直到他消失在直升机里，Cris在舱口看了他一眼，Sergio体内的火山已经平息，他伸出手给了Cris一个飞吻，后者消失在窗边。


End file.
